Baby Hazel In Disneyland
'''Baby Hazel In Disneyland '''is the thirteenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Ariel Description Opening Hooray! Baby Hazel's parents want to give her a memorable treat, a trip to Disneyland! Baby Hazel is so much excited and joyous about her first visit to the most amazing amusement park. Help Baby Hazel to pack the required stuff. Take her to the Disneyland and enjoy different activities with her. Level 1 Hurry! Let us go to the Disneyland with Baby Hazel. It is going to be fun, but before that can you help Baby Hazel pack her bag? Pack delicious food, toys and accessories as it is required to capture all fun moments. Level 2 Finally, we are in Disneyland. Our cute little angel is so happy and excited that she cannot wait to complete activities. She wants to meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse and to take variety of rides. She is thinking what will happen when she visits the horror house and also eager to capture the best moments to show them to friends. Help Baby Hazel to complete all activities. Don't forget to feed her something yummy whenever she wants a break from rides. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Getting ready Baby Hazel is already in her dress at the beginning of the game. She wants you to pack the bags first. You need to give the items including a teddy bear, some milk, a water bottle and cracker box to her. After giving her said items, Baby Hazel will put them in the bag. After that, she will put on the camera, hat, sunglasses, bags and shoes, completing the first level. Level 2 - Playing in Disneyland with Baby Hazel When Baby Hazel arrives at Disneyland, she will first take photos of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. They will suddenly disappear but Baby Hazel will be amused. Then, she will go to play with different facilities, eat cotton candy, play mini games or visit horror house. The rides Baby Hazel is seen sitting with Donald Duck. She will either visit the bouncing area, go on the Ferris wheel, carousel or the train ride. She likes the bouncing area, carousel and the train ride but she doesn't like the Ferris wheel, she will cry after a Ferris Wheel ride. You need to calm her down by feeding her crackers. She will then feed crackers to birds and take photos of them. She will be tired after the train ride so you need to give her the water bottle. Horror house (Haunted Mansion) Baby Hazel will wander around the house first. She will soon get scared of the mummy and thunderstorm. She will scream first, then cry so you need to calm her down. After that, she will get hugged by a mermaid resembling Ariel, where music plays. She will also go on a ride. She will see the monster again but this time she will take a photo of it. She will tidy the things on the ground afterwards. Cotton Candy Baby Hazel will be very excited after seeing cotton candy and Mickey Mouse, You need to mix sugar, corn syrup and pink coloring together. Then, put the mixture into the machine. The cotton candy will pop up so Baby Hazel can eat and she will enjoy it. Mini Games Baby Hazel will be very excited after seeing toys and Minnie Mouse. She will throw rings on the toys but failed two times so she cries. After you calmed her down, Minnie Mouse will give her a lollipop. She will success to throw the ring to the doll so she will get one. Then, she will hit the bowling pins with three balls. Gallery BabyHazelInDisneyland1.png|Title screen BabyHazelInDisneyland2.png|The beginning of level 1 BabyHazelInDisneyland3.png|Mickey, Minnie and hazel BabyHazelInDisneyland4.png|Baby Hazel and Minnie BabyHazelInDisneyland5.png|Baby Hazel and Mickey BabyHazelInDisneyland6.png|Baby Hazel in the bouncing area BabyHazelInDisneyland7.png|Baby Hazel crying in the Ferris Wheel BabyHazelInDisneyland8.png|Baby Hazel in the train BabyHazelInDisneyland9.png|Baby Hazel and the carousel BabyHazelInDisneyland10.png|Baby Hazel is scared in the horror house Trivia * This is the first time Baby Hazel is going to a real life famous place. * This is one of the games that only has two levels. * The Disneyland characters' appearances are altered to prevent copyright issues. Errors * When Baby Hazel is eating the cotton candy, its size doesn't change. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-in-disneyland.html Category:Games